deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shao Kahn vs. Gilgamesh
Shao Kahn vs. Gilgamesh is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, pitting Shao Kahn from Mortal Kombat against Gilgamesh from Fate. Description Mortal Kombat VS Fate! Which egotistical God-like being is ultimately superior? Interlude Wiz: Gods - more powerful than man, Gods are the force which no mortal could ever hope to keep up with. Boomstick: But some Gods let that get to their heads, and they get all mad with power. Like Shao Kahn, ruler of Outworld-''' Wiz: And Gilgamesh, the first king. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Shao Kahn Wiz: Sent to protect the dying world of Outworld, Shao Kahn very quickly became a conqueror of different realms, alongside the ancient ruler, the Dragon King Onaga. Boomstick: I don't know who they thought they were fooling when they told us Outworld needed to be protected, but that's just me. Wiz: Shao Kahn and Onaga quickly discovered their shared interest in conquering realms, and through their conquering they started a war spanning the the entire universe. Boomstick: Kind of a mistake on the Elder Gods' part. Wiz: However, Shao Kahn quickly became greedy, and one day poisoned Onaga, killing him. Through this act, Shao Kahn took the throne for himself. Boomstick: And now, he rules Outworld while telling everyone that they suck! Oh, and he has that gigantic hammer. Wiz: The Wrath Hammer is a giant maul which is magical in nature, and can be summoned at any time. Shao Kahn can even throw it quite easily, proving just how strong he really is. Boomstick: But he also has the Sword of Shao Kah-''' Wiz: We don't speak of that. '''Boomstick: Oh... Wiz: Shao Kahn is also a master of sorcery and the dark arts, and he's used his abilities in order to boost his fighting abilities. Boomstick: He can use telekinesis, brainwash or even destroy the minds of others... like total mindfuck. Wiz: Uh... Boomstick: He can also teleport, summon more Wrath Hammers, create weapons out of magical energy, and can even control people's souls! Hey Maka Albarn, someone else is battling for the position of Soul Eater! Wiz: In addition to his mastery of dark arts, Shao Kahn is also a master martial artist. His fighting style revolves mostly around a powerful offense and defense at the expense of speed. Boomstick: But that's not all he has! Shao Kahn can also ram his opponents with charging spikes-''' Shao Kahn impales Liu Kang with a charging spike. Then it plays Olaf (Frozen)'s famous line: "Oh look, I've been impaled!" '''Boomstick: Goddammit. Wiz: Sorry, I couldn't resist. Boomstick: ...I'll get you for that one. Well anyway, Shao Kahn can also shoot fire and lasers, and can create spears of light and explosions wherever he goes. Wiz: But if Kahn is ever forced into a defensive position, he can bring out his Emperor's Shield in order to deflect projectiles. And to finish opponents off, he can devour their soul using the dreaded Soulnado attack. Boomstick: You see, eating souls is kinda how Shao Kahn survives. That, and the fact that every time someone beats him, he gets right the fuck back up! Wiz: But surprisingly enough, this isn't even the extent of Shao Kahn's power. When he enters Earthrealm tournaments, he holds back in strength significantly. But when he gets serious, he can destroy planet-sized planes of existence with his power alone. Boomstick: He's won countless tournaments, stolen way too many souls, dodged Raiden's lightning, and hell, one time Raiden shot him with lighting while infused with power from the Elder Gods... and Shao Kahn just laughed! Wiz: One time, Shao Kahn was defeated by the Elder Gods, but outsmarted them anyway and took the power of Armageddon. Boomstick: But then Raiden turned back time because no way was he dealing with that shit. Wiz: However, Shao Kahn's sheer tenacity might just be his greatest weakness. Despite his power and immortality basically allowing him to beat most opponents, his massive ego problem is often his downfall, choosing to taunt his foes mid-match rather than fight. Boomstick: But hey, he's immortal. What's he got to fear? Shao Kahn: I am Shao Kahn! Conqueror of Worlds! You will taste no victory. Gilgamesh Wiz: The world of Fate. It is a world taking place within our own universe, where many of the world's greatest heroes are resurrected as "Servants" - spirits who live to serve the masters they are assigned to and fight other Servants in an event known as the Holy Grail War. Boomstick: Wonder when they'll update to include characters with guns. Wiz: But there is one hero which stands out among the rest. This man is... Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh: I see you have found my page, mongrels. Nice to have some recognition. (Wiz and Boomstick stop for a few seconds) Wiz: ...Let's ignore that. Boomstick: Goddammit. Is this twelfth-year English class? Wiz: Uh, no it isn't. Fate Gilgamesh is significantly different from Gilgamesh from the epic, but shockingly enough, there are more than a few similarities. Gilgamesh: Comparing me to the weaker version that some pathetic being wrote in order to make me look weaker than myself? You're a fool if you believe that that version of me is comparable to myself in any way. Boomstick: *Sigh* Fine. Anyway, before Gilgamesh became a Servant, he was born as a half-human, half-god. And he ruled Mesopotamia back in BC. Wiz: After watching his only friend, Enkidu, get killed by the Gods, Gilgamesh searched out immortality for himself. Boomstick: Why does EVERYONE get immortality? Wiz: Uh... Gilgamesh actually got his immortality stolen by a snake- Gilgamesh: Even Gods make mistakes sometimes... Wiz: -And then he just went to live the rest of his life as king, until he made contact with the world using the Holy Grail. And this is what allowed him to actually achieve immortality. Boomstick: Gilgamesh always goes out in his gold armor, which is referred to as a Class A- wait, what? Wiz: See, in the Fate universe, characters have stats and classes much like in RPG's, Gilgamesh being of the Archer class. Let's just say that Gilgamesh's stats are the best without any question whatsoever. Gilgamesh: Keep talking about me. I love it when lesser beings hold me in high regard. Boomstick: Oh. Well, anyway, Class A armor means that Gilgamesh can shrug off even the most powerful magical attacks, with ease! Wiz: However, what truly sets Gilgamesh apart from the other servants is his access to the Gates of Babylon, his Noble Phantasm. Boomstick: Noble WHAT now? Wiz: Oh yeah, see, in the Fate universe, Servants have weapons and abilities known as Noble Phantasms. These abilities give characters some very powerful attacks and rather unorthodox powers. Gilgamesh's in particular stands out because it opens up a gate of all the treasures Gilgamesh has ever collected. These treasures are weapons, by the way. Boomstick: WHAT?! I want my own Gates of Babylon! You know, except with guns. That way, I can pull whatever gun I want out of it whenever I want! Wiz: Interestingly enough, the Gates of Babylon holds so many different weapons inside that not even Gilgamesh himself knows about all the weapons contained. Boomstick: So what does he do when he doesn't know how to use a weapon properly? Gilgamesh: I thought you'd never ask. Well, I fire a whole bunch of weapons at once in a beam-like fashion. Boomstick: Awesome! Come on, Fate. Update this and put more guns in it. Wiz: Everyone watching, I advise you to grab a snack, go to the bathroom, get comfy. Because let me tell you, Gilgamesh has a lot of weapons. Boomstick: A "Lot"? Way to make an understatement there, Wiz-''' Gilgamesh: I have more than you could ever begin to describe. Anyway, let's start it easy for the less smart viewers out there - i.e. all of them. I have Caladbolg, the Spiral Sword which drills through space itself and can be used as an arrow. And I have Dáinsleif, the demonic sword, and Durandal, the holy sword. Demons and angels alike stand zero chance against me. Wiz: In addition to this, he has Enkidu, which is named after his late friend. This is a chain which is capable of binding divine beings, the bind getting tighter the more powerful the target. The spear Gae Bolg strikes an opponent with deadly precision, and Vajira is an arrow with electrical properties. '''Boomstick: Gram is a sword that kills dragons, and Harpe is a badass scythe that kills immortals. Playing grim reaper there, Gil? But what I find interesting is that Gilgamesh has a key sword capable of blocking all damage. Wait... is THIS what Sora's weapon was based on? Wiz: Uh, no. Kingdom Hearts came out in 2002. The Fate/stay night visual novel came out in 2004. Gilgamesh: I existed before ANY of you were even a thought. Boomstick: Oh, and did we mention that the visual novel is a hentai? This isn't a joke. Wiz: Now, Gilgamesh has plenty of other weapons, most of them nameless. These weapons have many different astonishing abilities, such as reflecting magical attacks, piercing through mountains, negating magic, freezing, and there's even an invisible sword much like Saber's in there. Boomstick: But none of these weapons even compare to Ea, one of the most broken swords you've ever seen. This badass sword takes all the wind in the area and can destroy a building with a single swing easily. Oh, and that's at its weakest. When at full power, Ea is capable of distorting space and time to destroy the entire Earth. Wiz: Ea must charge in order for this to work, but it is still an incredibly deadly weapon entirely. Boomstick: It's basically Fate's way of saying "fuck you" to physics. Gilgamesh: And my way of proving my superiority to everyone else. Wiz: In addition, Gilgamesh possesses incredible strength, speed, and durability. In fact, Gilgamesh has been shown to be able to move at the speed of light. His eyesight is also even better than that of Archer's. Oh, and he's immune to petrification. Boomstick: He can also fly! Wiz: Gilgamesh is literally way too powerful for his own universe. He's destroyed Alexander's Reality Marble, withstood the curses of the Holy Grail, and blitzed Lancer. Just for reference, Lancer is able to strike someone 100 times in a second. Boomstick: Oh, and he withstood attacks from Hercules, the same guy who can hold up the sky! And by the way... he wasn't even wearing his armor. He even took an attack from Ea after it had charged a little bit, and got up more pissed-off than actually hurt. Wiz: Also, he has been stated to be so powerful that if he wanted, he could end the Holy Grail War in less than a day. But this all plays into his biggest weakness. See... Gilgamesh let all this power get to his head, and as such, he doesn't like to showcase how powerful he is to those he doesn't consider worthy. As a result, he generally goes easy on his opponents until they give him some reason not to. Gilgamesh: Ha. You treat that like it's a weakness. Boomstick: He also can lose his weapons, but those will be returned to the Gates of Babylon. Spiritual beings are capable of wielding his weapons, except Ea which is only wielded by him. Wiz: Gilgamesh may have immense power and speed, and his durability is certainly impressive, but it pales in comparison to his other stats. This is how Saber was able to kill him, even though it took a lot of her power. Boomstick: But hey. Gilgamesh is pretty much a God. Gilgamesh: The things we can't obtain are the most beautiful ones. DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 (Cue Fate/stay night theme) Egypt Atop the highest tower in one of the most excruciatingly hot places in the world stood the greatest hero ever lived, Gilgamesh, in his casual attire. He gazed upon the ground below him, proud of what he had conquered. "Ah, such a great display of the folly of man. It's great to be a ruler sometimes." He gloated as he sipped wine from a chalice. He sat down upon his golden throne, but then was surprised to see an envelope appear in front of him mysteriously. Curiously, Gilgamesh inspected the envelope to see that it was being surrounded by a green, misty aura. Puzzled, Gilgamesh picked up the envelope and turned it around. It was sealed with a small metal skull with horns on it, connecting sort of like a button. He opened up the envelope to find a letter inside. Dear King of Kings, We at Outworld have heard of your impressive reign over Earthrealm. We plan to take it out from beneath your grasp and subject everyone to rule under my command. You and everyone you know will soon bow down to me, the ruler of Outworld. You can expect for me to take charge tonight. Prepare yourself, Gilgamesh. Signed, Shao Kahn. Most other rulers would find themselves threatened, or even afraid. They would surrender their positions immediately. Not everyone was fit to deal with such a threat. Most rulers shiver at the thought of being forcefully usurped... ...But Gilgamesh was not most rulers. Instead, he chuckled at the letter and simply tossed it aside, letting it fall out the window as it descended toward the sandy ground thousands of feet below. "No one can defeat me." Gilgamesh muttered, continuing to sip wine. ---- Later that evening... Night had fallen. The scorching desert had grown cold. The sand felt like a sea of icy rocks. Yet one soul dared to cross it - or rather, over sixty million souls. This collector of souls, Shao Kahn, began to walk toward the tower that Gilgamesh had sat upon, ignoring the cold air and sand. When he approached the tower, he opened up the door and began his ascent up the countless stairs which led to the throne Gilgamesh sat upon. ---- An hour or so later... Gilgamesh was beginning to grow bored and tired waiting for this Shao Kahn person to arrive. He was still sitting in his throne, and now he had put on his armor in preparation for the battle. Suddenly, he heard the loud and booming footsteps of Shao Kahn coming up the stairs. Gilgamesh wore a grin on his face as he stood up from his throne. Let's see just how this mongrel attempts to usurp me. Gilgamesh thought to himself as the ruler of Outworld kicked down the door to his lair. "Gilgamesh! This world is mine." Shao Kahn promptly told him, pointing at him while glaring at him angrily. Gilgamesh chuckled. "So you're Shao Kahn?" Gilgamesh asked, laughing a little bit at his appearance. I mean, Shao Kahn kinda does look like the love child of He-Man and Skeletor. Shao Kahn continued walking toward Gilgamesh as he summoned down a Wrath Hammer and gripped it in his hands. "I'll take what's rightfully mine now." Suddenly Shao Kahn ran toward Gilgamesh with his Wrath Hammer poised for combat. Suddenly, Gilgamesh was prompted to prepare himself. FIGHT! (Cue Mortal Kombat original theme) Shao Kahn swung his Wrath Hammer with brute force, and Gilgamesh quickly held up his arms in an "X" shape to defend himself from the attack. Gilgamesh's arms were hurt slightly from the attack, but for the most part, he successfully stopped the strike. Shao Kahn swung the hammer into Gilgamesh's side, but the king of kings sidestepped around the attack to dodge it. "You know, Shao Kahn," Gilgamesh began. Suddenly, a wall of gold light appeared behind him as the hilts of many different weapons protruded. This was his fabled Gates of Babylon technique. "It's not nice to take what isn't yours." Gilgamesh pulled a generic golden broadsword out of the vault and held it aloft in a defensive position as Shao Kahn swung his Wrath Hammer again. The hammer collided with the sword as the force of the swing knocked Gilgamesh back slightly, but he was overall unscathed. Gilgamesh then swung his sword horizontally, aiming for Shao Kahn's torso. Kahn held his Wrath Hammer vertically, the handle stopping the sword in its tracks. The two continued swinging at each other, sparks flying out any time the weapons would make contact with each other. Suddenly, Kahn swung his Wrath Hammer with enough force to dent the sword Gilgamesh was wielding, rendering it useless. "You suck!" Shao Kahn taunted, gripping his sides and laughing. Gilgamesh huffed in frustration. Was this Shao Kahn character taunting him? Gilgamesh angrily pulled an axe from the vault as Shao Kahn went in close-quarters. Shao Kahn swung the Wrath Hammer as Gilgamesh swung the axe to parry the blow, but the hammer managed to leave a small crack in the axe. The two swung at each other once more, and the hammer this time shattered the axe into pieces. At this point, Gilgamesh was utterly surprised. Never before had he seen someone strike with so much force in one weapon. Considering how many opponents Gilgamesh had faced, this was saying quite a lot. Shao Kahn laughed. "Your weak weapons mean nothing to the almighty Kahn!" Shao Kahn taunted as he threw his hammer at Gilgamesh. Without even thinking, Gilgamesh dodged the hammer, but was ultimately surprised to feel Shao Kahn deliver a powerful punch into his gut. Gilgamesh spit out a bit of blood as he fell down onto the ground. He had never felt a punch so strong - and then his eyes widened as Shao Kahn went for another one. Gilgamesh quickly pulled a golden shield from the vault and held it aloft, tanking the force of Shao Kahn's punch. However, the punch managed to dent the shield as Shao Kahn continued punching, eventually ripping a hole in the shield. And that's the point when Gilgamesh realized that letting Shao Kahn go in close-range was a bad idea. Gilgamesh quickly threw the shield away, then rolled over on the ground to avoid Shao Kahn's punch. Suddenly, Shao Kahn turned to see Gilgamesh much farther away. Shao Kahn began running toward Gilgamesh, wielding another Wrath Hammer, but then the Gates of Babylon appeared behind Gilgamesh again. Gilgamesh then fired countless weapons at once from the vault in a beam-like fashion, each of which cutting or nicking Shao Kahn's skin. He didn't seem to notice as he continued running and swinging his hammer, breaking each of the weapons as they passed him. Before Shao Kahn could get any closer, his eyes widened to see an arrow-like weapon impale him through the chest. An electrical surge flowed throughout Kahn's body as he was stopped in his tracks completely. "You... suck..." Shao Kahn sputtered, his body succumbing to the electricity. Gilgamesh chuckled at Shao Kahn as the ruler of Outworld was sent to his knees. "It was a bad idea from the beginning. After all, a mere mortal hath no quarrel with a God." taunted Gilgamesh. Shao Kahn's eyes turned a bright red as he looked up at Gilgamesh with an angry glare. Gilgamesh stopped laughing as a green laser beam fired from Shao Kahn's eyes, and before Gilgamesh could react, he found himself taking an eye beam to the chest, even though his armor displayed no signs of any sort of damage. (Cue On the Battlefield) Gilgamesh angrily glared back at Kahn, pulling Gae Bolg, a large spear. He threw the spear at Shao Kahn, who sidestepped around the spear - only for the spear to impale him anyway. Shao Kahn quickly pulled the spear out of him, seemingly unfazed despite the gaping hole there. Then Shao Kahn materialized a short sword and pointed it at Gilgamesh, who stood there with a "Really?" expression. (Stop music) "...With all due respect, Kahn... that sword looks worthless." Shao Kahn suddenly stopped as well. He took a second to observe the sword and look at his own reflection in it, then promptly threw it out the window. "You are correct. That sword is worthless." (Cue On the Battlefield again) Shao Kahn materialized another Wrath Hammer in his hands as Gilgamesh fired more weapons from the Gates of Babylon. Again, Shao Kahn easily deflected all the weapons with nothing more than a swing from his hammer, and Gilgamesh could only watch as Shao Kahn swung his hammer directly into his midsection, denting his armor the slightest bit. The force of this attack sent the two of them hurdling through the wall of the tower, and then the two of them began to quickly descend from the tall building down toward the ground. Fortunately, Gilgamesh happened to be wielding a weapon of his own - a lance - at the time. Shao Kahn swung his hammer into Gilgamesh's body again, but the king of kings quickly parried the swing with the lance. Gilgamesh then stabbed Shao Kahn through the stomach with the lance as Shao Kahn grunted in agony. "I will take your soul!" Shao Kahn shouted, gripping Gilgamesh's neck and beginning to choke him. Gilgamesh gasped and wheezed for air as Shao Kahn channeled magical energy through his arms and hands - but for one reason or another, he seemed to be choking him with much less force. "Get- off- of- me!" Gilgamesh shouted, gripping the lance that was still lodged in Shao Kahn's stomach. He pulled the lance out as the Gates of Babylon appeared again, and with a thought, Gilgamesh gripped Enkidu, his chained weapons. He managed to push Shao Kahn off of him as the two continued their descent, then lashed at Shao Kahn with Enkidu as the weapon magically bound itself around the ruler of Outworld. "What- are you-?" before Shao Kahn could finish his question, he felt the chained weapon bind around his arms and torso, almost immobilizing him completely. Shao Kahn squirmed and wriggled in order to escape the bind of Enkidu, but to no avail. The two were beginning to fall even faster as they grew closer and closer to the ground. Then they both fell down into the sand, Gilgamesh on his feet and Shao Kahn on his face. Surprisingly, the two of them seemed completely uninjured from the fall. (End music) Gilgamesh loomed over the immobilized Shao Kahn. "What were you saying? I suck?" asked Gilgamesh with a grin. Shao Kahn stood back up, his arms still tied to his torso by Enkidu. "You do!" Shao Kahn shouted. He teleported away in a flash of green mist as Gilgamesh's face turned from smug to shocked. Taking advantage of this opportunity, Shao Kahn kicked Gilgamesh from behind, sending him to the ground. Shao Kahn then picked up Gilgamesh by the collar and looked into his eyes. "This is my territory now." Shao Kahn told Gilgamesh while staring him down. Shao Kahn was attempting his brainwashing technique. Gilgamesh grunted in pain as Shao Kahn attempted to look into his mind. And what he saw amazed him beyond words as he looked and saw... ...Absolutely nothing. "WHAT?!" Shao Kahn shouted as his brainwashing technique was ineffective. He attempted it again, this time with even more intention. Nothing still. Gilgamesh chuckled as he pulled Durandal, the indestructible holy sword, from the vault. He kicked Shao Kahn off of his body, then escaped to longer range thousands of feet away. (Cue The Battle Is To the Strong Shao Kahn angrily ran toward Gilgamesh, who threw Durandal at Kahn. Kahn attempted to dodge the thrown sword, but it pierced him through the shoulder. And strangely enough, for the first time in this battle, it hurt! "Gah!" Shao Kahn grunted in pain. He gripped the hilt of the blade and pulled it out of his shoulder, bleeding onto the ground as he tossed Durandal aside. Shao Kahn ran toward Gilgamesh again, who was throwing yet more weapons at him. This time, rather than bother trying to deflect them, Shao Kahn allowed each weapon to cut, scratch, nick, or impale him. As far as he knew, he couldn't feel the pain. Gilgamesh then pulled out two demonic swords - Dáinsleif and Gram - and threw them both at Kahn. To this, Shao Kahn threw two balls of magical energy at the weapons and blew them up in a powerful magical explosion. Gilgamesh, beginning to get irritated, pulled out one of his favorite weapons - Caladbolg, the spiral sword. Shao Kahn made his way all the way to Gilgamesh and delivered a powerful magic-infused punch - but was surprised to see himself impaled upon Caladbolg before any of that could happen. "No... it can't end like this... YOU SUCK!" shouted Shao Kahn, dripping blood all the way from his chest. "I need more power." Gilgamesh laughed. "You will need power which is unattainable to you if you wish to have the slightest chance of beating me." Shao Kahn roared in anger, then ripped Caladbolg out of his body and tossed it aside. Gilgamesh was startled by this sudden rage as Shao Kahn created a magical tornado around himself - the Soulnado. "Your soul is mine!" Shao Kahn roared out. Gilgamesh stood back in a defensive position, hardly moving toward Kahn at all. He stayed put as this continued for a few more seconds, his soul never once leaving his body. "...No..." Shao Kahn was frozen in terror. No one had resisted the Soulnado like that. Gilgamesh laughed. "Let me tell you, Shao Kahn... your puny magic won't work on me." Shao Kahn's blood began to boil with anger. He stomped down on the ground as hard as he could and then his eyes glowed a bright red. Clouds began to form in the sky as a bright green light shone down upon Shao Kahn. "I've been holding back on you, Gilgamesh. I never thought I'd be forced to do this." Gilgamesh suddenly took a step back. "No... I thought..." Shao Kahn was glowing with magical green energy. "I defeated the Gods, and I can sure defeat you." This, Gilgamesh thought, would make for a much more difficult battle. To be continued... Part 2: Shao Kahn unrestricted vs. Gilgamesh "Very well, mongrel." Gilgamesh said to Shao Kahn, now grinning ear-to-ear. "Though I highly doubt you'll be able to beat me-" But little did Gilgamesh know, Shao Kahn didn't care for taunting. Unless Kahn himself was the one doing it. During Gilgamesh's moment of haughtiness, Shao Kahn punched him square in the face. Time itself seemed to distort as Gilgamesh felt the full force of the blow, and then fell right down to the ground. Gilgamesh's eyes widened as he realized that Shao Kahn had grown far more powerful than he was expecting. He pulled a generic sword from the vault and looked at the sword, seeing his reflection. His worst fear had come true - he saw an ugly purple bruise on his cheek, clear as day. Gilgamesh angrily got back up, and threw the sword toward Shao Kahn's chest. Shao Kahn quickly grabbed the sword out of midair and broke it on his knee. "This land is mine!" Shao Kahn roared out in fury. (Cue King of Kings - Motorhead) Shao Kahn materialized a large Wrath Hammer in his hands, this time being much larger than the last one he created. He rushed toward Gilgamesh and delivered an upward swing, which Gilgamesh just barely dodged. Gilgamesh then pulled out a slightly generic-looking sword, but to say it was just a generic sword would be wrong. Gilgamesh swung this sword at the same time Shao Kahn swung the Wrath Hammer. The two weapons clashed at each other, sending sparks flying everywhere. Gilgamesh and Shao Kahn continued swinging their weapons at each other, each time the two weapons hitting each other and sending sparks out. But then Gilgamesh got one lucky swing in, hitting Shao Kahn on his wrist. Shao Kahn noticed that his wrist was beginning to significantly cool down in temperature, until it was encased in a crystalline ice and it was rendered completely immobile. Gilgamesh took this opportunity to stab Shao Kahn through the chest with this sword, freezing Shao Kahn's chest over. But then Shao Kahn roared out in agony and anger as he swung his Wrath Hammer anyway, the force of the swing breaking the ice off of his wrist and chest. Shao Kahn then swung his Wrath Hammer at Gilgamesh once more, and Gilgamesh swung his sword to counter the attack. The force of the blow broke Gilgamesh's sword into small pieces. Gilgamesh closed his eyes and growled in frustration. How is he giving me so much trouble?! I am a GOD! With a swift and angry movement, Gilgamesh pulled a key-like weapon, the blade Bab-ilu, from the vault and pointed it at Shao Kahn. "Alright, Kahn. You've forced me to do this. Consider yourself lucky you got to witness the true power of a God." Shao Kahn then turned, held his hands at his sides, and laughed. "You suck!" Gilgamesh swung Bab-ilu at Shao Kahn in a horizontal motion, and Shao Kahn raised his Wrath Hammer to block. But much to Shao Kahn's surprise, the Wrath Hammer was consequently destroyed in a burst of green magical energy. Shao Kahn's smug face suddenly turned to a surprised and even slightly horrified one as Gilgamesh swung Bab-ilu into his head, cracking the skull mask he was wearing. "You..." Shao Kahn began, dodging a swing from Bab-ilu. He grabbed hold of Gilgamesh's leg, then swung him down into the ground, face-first. "Suck!" He shouted, continuing to swing him into the ground. On the last swing, he threw him skyward then hit him with a magically-charged uppercut, launching him upward further. Shao Kahn then laughed, his hands at his sides. (End music) "Shao Kahn wins! Fatality!" Shao Kahn shouted out as Gilgamesh fell down onto the sand, face-first. Shao Kahn then walked toward Gilgamesh and stepped down onto his head. "This land is now mine." But much to Shao Kahn's surprise, Gilgamesh began to raise his head up from the ground. "I am not... going to lose..." Gilgamesh told Kahn with a mouth full of sand. "To a mongrel like you!" Gilgamesh then swung Bab-ilu upward, breaking the skull mask off of Shao Kahn's face. As Shao Kahn staggered back, Gilgamesh fired another wave of golden weapons from the Gates of Babylon at him, each one piercing or nicking his skin as blood flew out everywhere. This barrage of attacks sent Shao Kahn flying back a mile or so away, but Gilgamesh could still see Shao Kahn clearly thanks to his super-powered sense of vision. Then, Gilgamesh pulled one last weapon from the Gates of Babylon. This was a long red sword with intricate blue patterns on it, and it emitted a red wind-like aura. This was ultimate weapon, Ea. (Cue This Day And Never Again) Shao Kahn began to run toward Gilgamesh again, his footsteps being so powerful they would shake the entire Earth and send sand up flying everywhere. Gilgamesh extended Ea in battle position and ran toward Kahn, Ea glowing with red magical energy. When the two of them neared each other, Shao Kahn materialized a gigantic Wrath Hammer - the hilt being longer than the average human's body and the mallet being about as large as the average human's torso. This battle had only begun. Gilgamesh charged Ea with red energy, and then swung the sword in one solid, fluid motion. Shao Kahn raised his Wrath Hammer to shield himself from the blow, but the wind around and the force from both Gilgamesh's strength and Ea's power sent Shao Kahn flying. Shao Kahn fell down into the ground on his back, then he punched down on the ground, creating a large tremor. "G-gah!" Gilgamesh was surprised to feel this shockwave. Off in the distance, the building from which the two began battle crumbled into tiny pieces from this earthquake. Gilgamesh was almost sent to his knees as well, but he managed to stay on his feet as he continued charging Ea with his power. "Enuma..." Gilgamesh quietly chanted as he watched Shao Kahn rush toward him again. Shao Kahn charged his fist with powerful magical energy, then delivered a God-infused punch straight into Gilgamesh's gut. Gilgamesh's eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets upon this impact as the armor he was wearing dented severely on his midsection. To counter, Gilgamesh swung Ea right through Shao Kahn's shoulder, slicing off his right arm! Even as Shao Kahn's arm seemed to disintegrate upon falling to the ground, he did not let up as he kicked Gilgamesh toward the head area. Gilgamesh ducked underneath his swinging foot, then swung Ea with even more force toward Shao Kahn's stomach area. Shao Kahn quickly materialized another gigantic Wrath Hammer to parry the blow, but was immediately discouraged to find the hilt of the hammer severely dented upon Ea's collision. Ea continued to absorb red magical wind energy in the air as Gilgamesh swung the Anti-World Noble Phantasm right into Shao Kahn's body, his powerful armor barely managing to tank the blow. Suddenly, everything seemed to be in slow motion as Shao Kahn was sent flying into one of the pyramids in the distance. Gilgamesh watched as Shao Kahn could barely be seen from far away. But then he was surprised to see Shao Kahn lifting up the pyramid in the distance. (Cue Cry - Thomas Bergersen (Around 2:40)) "There is no way that is possible!" Gilgamesh shouted out, holding Ea in a defensive position. Suddenly, Shao Kahn threw the pyramid right at Gilgamesh. Just as the pyramid was getting closer, Gilgamesh charged Ea with more energy. "Enuma..." Gilgamesh quietly muttered to himself. Right before the pyramid could hit Gilgamesh, the King of Kings fired a powerful blast of red energy from Ea at the pyramid. The blast of energy completely obliterated the pyramid, leaving not even the slightest trace of the building. However, Gilgamesh was ultimately surprised to see that Shao Kahn was no longer there after throwing the pyramid. "But-!" Before Gilgamesh could finish what he was saying, Shao Kahn had teleported right behind Gilgamesh. The King of Kings turned to see the Ruler of Outworld and was met with a magic-infused punch to the face, followed by an upward swing of the Wrath Hammer. Gilgamesh quickly jumped back from the attack, but felt a CR-ACK! as the Wrath Hammer hit his chin. The blunt force of this attack seemed to break his chin and jaw entirely as he plodded toward the ground. Shao Kahn stood over Gilgamesh, holding his Wrath Hammer upright, seeming to be completely ignoring the fact that his arm was missing. "You are this land's ruler? Pathetic." Shao Kahn taunted, grabbing Gilgamesh by the collar again. "Unhand me, mongrel!" shouted Gilgamesh, his words coming out a bit more slurred thanks to the predicament his jaw was in. He stabbed Shao Kahn in the stomach with Ea, then began to charge the sword with more magical energy. "Enuma..." Shao Kahn shoved Gilgamesh onto the ground, then looked right into his eyes. "YOU SHALL BOW DOWN TO KAHN!!" Shao Kahn shouted out in part frustration, part pain, and as much as he hated to say it, part outright terror. But just as before, Gilgamesh found himself completely unaffected by Shao Kahn's magical abilities. "ELISH!" shouted Gilgamesh, finishing Ea's attack. (Cue Interstellar - Groove Addicts) Suddenly, everything seemed to stop. Bright colors that humans shouldn't even be able to see or perceive flashed everywhere. A blinding red light erupted from Ea as Shao Kahn's body was split right down the middle - except that is not even the full extent of what happened. The camera zoomed out drastically, showing the Earth and space. Everything warped dimensions as the explosion from Ea could be seen as a large explosion from Earth. Shao Kahn's entire history played out. One could see him poisoning Onaga, hosting the Mortal Kombat tournament, fighting Raiden, attempting to conquer Earthrealm... ...And now his climactic duel with Gilgamesh, ending the minute Gilgamesh impaled him upon his blade, Ea. "YOU! SUCK!" shouted Shao Kahn as his body disintegrated into red dust that faded off in the distance. All that was left was Shao Kahn's face, which too began to disintegrate. Those at Outworld would not be pleased, but Gilgamesh certainly succeeded at keeping his territory. "It's like I said, Shao Kahn." Gilgamesh said aloud to the night sky. A constellation in the shape of Shao Kahn formed. "The only ones meant to fight Gods... are Gods themselves." Gilgamesh stored Ea back into the Gates of Babylon as every weapon he had lost in the battle reformed and returned themselves back to the vault. K.O.! "Well, I suppose I will rebuild." Gilgamesh said to himself, holding up a piece of the rubble from his broken tower. He was surprised to see a pink spirit in the shape of a muscular dictator behind him, as well as countless souls all behind that one. "YES! YEEEEEEEEESSSS!" shouted M. Bison's spirit. The other souls flew out to where they felt they rightfully belonged, some flying to other places all over Earth, and some flying out into space to find Outworld. "And... who are you?" Gilgamesh asked to the spirit of M. Bison. "Who am I? Who are YOU?! We need people like you at Shadaloo!" Gilgamesh grinned at M. Bison's offer, but then shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot do that. But thank you kindly for the offer." M. Bison's spirit shrugged as he flew off. "Ashes to ashes... dust to dust." Results Boomstick: Well. That happened. Gilgamesh: Of course it did, mongrels. Now, I love hearing others converse about me. Please, explain to our lovely audience how yours truly ended this one. Wiz: Shao Kahn and Gilgamesh are both incredibly powerful Gods, even before they bring out their most powerful weapons. While Shao Kahn held the edge in smarts and experience, as well as strength and durability, all his advantages end there. Boomstick: The weapons in the Gates of Babylon are crazy powerful! I mean, he has a weapon in there for EVERYTHING! And that includes Shao Kahn! Gilgamesh: Keep going. Wiz: In the end, Gilgamesh has far more to work with than Shao Kahn does. He could freeze him alive, electrocute him, impale him upon thousands of weapons, strike him without fail, rip through space itself, and completely drain Shao Kahn of his magical energy. Shao Kahn... well, he could punch and kick Gilgamesh to death or beat him with a hammer. Not really a contest there. Boomstick: But then it becomes unrestricted Shao Kahn against Gilgamesh with Ea. Which, again, not really a contest. Wiz: Shao Kahn can move at hypersonic speeds, but Gilgamesh can move faster than light. It also helps that Ea is a weapon so powerful that it manipulates space and time itself, and can remove entire objects from existence. Paired with the power of Gilgamesh's other weapons, it was no question that Gilgamesh could just use Ea and then Enuma Elish Shao Kahn out of existence. Boomstick: Oh, but then how did Gilgamesh survive Shao Kahn's magic? Gilgamesh: Why, my armor protects me from magic, of course! Wiz: As such, Gilgamesh could resist Shao Kahn's mind and soul manipulation, and could easily absorb much of the impacts of Shao Kahn's attacks. Boomstick: In the end, looks like Shao Kahn lost, (saying it like "Yeah") Ea? Gilgamesh: The winner is I, Gilgamesh. Trivia *This is the sixth battle where a character interacts with the hosts, the previous battles being Renji Abarai vs. Kyoko Sakura, Dante vs. Homura Akemi, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kyoko Sakura, Excalibur vs. Nightmare, and Magneto vs. Silver the Hedgehog. *Cameo Appearances: **M. Bison Who would you be rooting for? Shao Kahn Gilgamesh Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:Mortal Kombat vs Fate themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015